From DE 10 2009 019 127 A1, an oven for manufacturing photovoltaic thin-film cells is known which has: an oven housing, the wall of which comprises an insulating layer; a gas-tight envelope which surrounds the oven housing and in the interior space of which a controlled atmosphere is present; and a conveyor system which comprises a plurality of supporting rollers and by means of which substrate plates can be conveyed through the oven housing; those end regions of the supporting rollers which are connected to the driving apparatus being mounted in a mounting apparatus, which mounting apparatus comprises at least one mounting pedestal which is carried by a profiled metal sheet which stands on a strut belonging to a steel structure connected to the oven housing.
The installation described in DE 10 2011 116 136 A1 for treating workpieces, in particular for treating substrates for photovoltaic thin-film cells, has a housing which delimits a treatment chamber in which a controlled atmosphere is present, it being possible for workpieces to be conveyed through said treatment chamber by a conveyor system having a plurality of supporting rollers, said supporting rollers being mounted externally on the side wall of the housing.
In known installations, the supporting rollers, in particular, and the mounting apparatuses for said supporting rollers are subjected to relatively high wear.